Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi (protrayed by Ewan McGregor and Alec Guinness) is a character from the Star Wars franchise. He's a powerful Jedi Master. He was Anakin Skywalker's master, and Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. Force Powers and Abilities Obi-Wan was extremely powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan was still one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. *'Telekinesis:' Obi-Wan was very proficient in Telekinesis and utilized it either as offensive or defense. *'Mind control:' Obi-Wan utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. *'Beast Control:' Obi-Wan utilized Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. *'Tutaminis:' Obi-Wan utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. *'Force deflection:' Obi-Wan utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. *'Force barrier:' Obi-Wan utilized Force barrier, to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. *'Sound mimicry:' Obi-Wan utilized Sound mimicry, to imitate precisely a sound that he had previously heard; he once used this power to mimic the roar of a krayt dragon to scare the Tusken Raiders away from an unconscious Luke Skywalker. *'Force Jump:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. *'Force speed:' Obi-Wan utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. *'Force sense:' Obi-Wan utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Trivia *Jaden will first meet Obi-Wan in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. *Obi-Wan will return in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars Attack of the Clones. *Obi-Wan will meet Jeffrey and his team in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars saga. *After Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan will travel with Jeffrey and his team for a while. He'll guest star in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, Jeffrey & Friends meet The Swan Princess, Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco, Jeffrey & Friends meet The Rescuers and Jeffrey & Friends say Hocus Pocus. Afterwards, he'll leave the team until he sees them again in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope. *Obi-Wan is a member of the Council of Light. *Obi-Wan will reunite with the Justice Guardians/Team Berk in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Coco. Gallery Masterobiwan.jpg|Obi-Wan as he appears in Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi.jpg|Obi-Wan in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) cwObiWanKenobi_B_4C.jpg|Obi-Wan in Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) 12346175fa1b8ee669316f6bb651bcb3.jpg|Obi-Wan's Lightsaber Ben-kenobi-ghost.png|Obi-Wan as a Force Ghost Vaderstrike.png A162C528-85E6-43D1-B8E8-8D24244AE560.jpeg E3D2F05F-484C-41E9-B828-B278E7FC3BA8.jpeg|Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting during the Clone Wars Category:Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentors Category:Council of Light Category:Males Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Temporary members of Jeffrey's team Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Jedi Category:Liars Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Father figures Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Jedi Masters Category:Pilots